Irish Eyes Are Smiling Again
by The St. John Lady
Summary: Finlay/OC. After losing his wife and new born baby, Dave Finlay finds his last straw being asked to look after the "rookie" Not realizing that she would be the one to give his Irish eyes their smile back. Summary's sucks; story better. Please rate & read


Irish Eyes Smiling Again.

In his many years as a WWE employee, Dave Finlay had seen much. He had seen more than his fair share of superstars come and go, he had experienced many good times; as well as some bad ones. In all his years he had been involved in many a storyline, but nothing ever prepared him for this moment.

"You want me to do what?" He finally asked, trying to get his head around what he was being told.

"Are you serious Vince? The whole thing is just so..." Before he had the chance to continue Vince had cut him off, giving him that notorious look that meant not to question him.

"Trust me Fit, this will work!" And without another word Vince was heading off in the same direction as he had come from, leaving a very confused Finlay in his wake.

Over the next few weeks Dave tried to get his head around the fact he now had to act as if he had a son and he was a dwarf... okay so Dave hated that word but that was all he could use, Dave's new '_**son**_' was actually a midget. To be fair though this was not the only thing bothering Dave about his latest storyline; it was no secret that Dave's wife had died in childbirth. So now that he had to '_**act**_' like he had a son, Dave felt a little put out to say the least.

"Is it me that you do not like working with?" Hornswoggle asked, as the two sat trying to find an angle to work on. Dave smiled, hoping it would reach his lips.

"It isn't that Dylan, it's just a little too close to home..." Dave said as he sighed deeply, wishing his beautiful wife had been around to help him through his pain. Over the next few months both Dave and Dylan did their best to make their on screen relationship believable, to be fair they were doing a good job of it too.

Amber Jayne had been with the WWE for a full six months before they actually decided to give her a storyline, but no matter how much AJ thought it sucked she was just grateful that she finally had the chance to impress. Though if she was honest when AJ finally found out what her storyline was, she was not too sure this was actually what she wanted. The Great Khali had been doing the kiss cam of late and everyone was having such a blast, but it seemed that Ranjin Singh felt differently. The idea was that Ranjin would come with Khali to the ring as AJ was having her first match and would get Khali's Kiss Cam to make the two in the ring to kiss, AJ was pissed off; this was not the way to make an impression. And AJ had every intention to make an impact, so as when the time came she was ready. Within seconds of Khali coming to the ring, AJ had slipped out of the ring and after grabbing a chair was almost running towards Ranjin. This of course made Khali angry, quickly grabbing AJ as she went by.

In AJ's mind, she had planned for things to go a little differently than how they actually were. But then in AJ's mind she always believed she could do anything, she never saw how fragile she clearly really was. But now as she was being held over seven feet in the air and about to get chokeslamed to hell, she finally realised that she was in above he head. As AJ closed her eyes and waited she half hoped someone would save her, and when the slam never came and she was dropped to the ground she realised someone had. Dave had never forgotten what Khali and Vince had done to Dylan at the start of their storyline, and if he was being honest now seemed like a very good time to show Khali he had not forgotten. Within seconds of Khali hoisting AJ up in the air, Dave was almost involuntarily rushing to the ring with his trusty shillelagh in hand. Beating off any damage Khali was about to bestow on AJ, Dave protected her cowering form as Khali and Ranjin backed away. She had yet to open her eyes and now as she did so AJ was looking into the sad Irish eyes of Finlay, for a moment she saw a flicker of something in them she had often heard about but seemingly had yet to actually find. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone within an instant; as he helped AJ to her feet and lead her to the back.

"Thanks for saving me back there..." AJ finally managed to say, trying to recover from the shock. All Dave could manage was a shrug of his shoulders as the words got stuck in his throat, wondering what the hell was wrong with him before finally managing a small '_**hmm**_' from his lips.

"Dave are you okay? Hey AJ, you okay?" Dylan said, almost rushing to Dave's side. Nodding, AJ told him she was fine as the two passed the time of day; leaving Dave to try and get his mind together. All he had wanted to do was get some revenge as he had been told to in his storyline; he was not prepared to actually believe in the damn storyline. Nor was he prepared to be saving anyone, but then if he was being honest with himself; this really was not the problem. His heart had played tricks on him, making him feel something he was sure he could never feel again. The second he had looked into her eyes, he knew he was going to fall for her. And he hated himself for it; he knew that if he fell, he would more than likely end up losing her and getting hurt. To say that his heart was still broken was something of an understatement, and to say that Dave was not ready to fall was also a bit of and understatement too. But as Finlay knew, things were never going to be _**that**_ easy!

As Dave and Dylan headed off to their locker room, AJ was left wondering what the hell had just happened between the pair of them; she knew that whatever it was Finlay was not willing to allow it to progress. Heading off to her locker room, AJ tried to put it all to the back of her mind; but something about Finlay's eyes made that seemingly impossible.

"Dave, what was that back there?" Dylan said, knowing full well what he had seen between Finlay and AJ had been sparks of some sort.

"Nothing, now go get ready." Dave said firmly closing the matter, making Dylan all too aware that he was to go no further with his line of thought. Even though Dave's voice was firm, his mind was anything but. A million and one thoughts rushing into his head at once, not allowing him time to breath. _**I cannot fall, I will not allow it**_, Dave thought as he sat trying to get ready for his match. But of course, events would always conspire against Finlay when it came to matters of the heart. Vince had seen Finlay's heroics and had quickly reworked his and AJ's storyline, heading to her locker room first.

"... so I thought it would be good if you go make the save tonight for Finlay, seeing as he did the same for you." Vince asked, well told AJ; who in all fairness just stood there and nodded.

So the scene was seemingly set, not that anyone was about to tell Finlay that of course. Finlay was set to face Mark Henry with Tony Atlas in his corner, both men looking to settle a score with Finlay and Hornswoggle. Half way though the match Dave was told that he would be almost beat but Tony Atlas would get involved and cause Finlay the loss after helping to distract the ref, even though Dave hated the idea of anyone hurting Dylan; he knew he would have to let this happen. What they had not told Dave was that it would be AJ that would make the save where Dylan was concerned; maybe it was the '_**Chairman**_' part of Vince that wanted to see Finlay's reaction to AJ again, or maybe he just saw what Dylan seemingly had. Whatever the case, Finlay would be totally in the dark when the time came for his match. As scripted Finlay allowed Dylan to be put in harms way as he tried with his entire mite not to make the save as he normally would have, and then he watched with shock like other fans as AJ came rushing to the rescue; pulling Dylan to safety. For a split second Dave saw that look again in her eyes and wanted to fall, but his anger and hurt would quickly take over. Taking said anger out of Tony Atlas and a now out for the count Mark Henry, using his trusty shillelagh to beat both of them into a bloody pulp.

Dave never really gave AJ a chance to speak before he had almost dragged Dylan away and to the back, not giving anyone; including Dylan the chance to speak.

"Hey Dave, what's wrong?" Dylan asked as he watched how Finlay tried to calm himself down, knowing it had to be something. Dave's anger would not pass, he knew it was all down to Vince; but he could not let this go. Okay if he was honest it was only himself he really had to blame, it was he and he alone who had shut himself away after his wife died. He knew he was being an idiot, he knew he would have to move on sometime; but right now he just was not ready to start again.

"Nothing, just leave it okay Dylan." Dave finally said, as he begun to feel his anger die down. Dylan did not want to drop the matter and continued to press things, none of which actually helped Dave's anger.

"Just damn well leave it okay, I do not want to talk about it..." Dave seethed an answer, trying not to allow his anger to rise again. Heading for the door he never gave Dylan a chance to answer back before he was out of the door and heading somewhere, anywhere to allow himself time to cool down.

"Get out my damned way..." Dave almost shouted as she walked into his chest, not looking up to care or see whom it was.

"I just came to see if Dylan was alright..." AJ said, realising half way though that Dave neither cared nor heard her. Heading off to see Dylan for herself, as she tried to understand Finlay's rage towards her.

"I don't think it is you Amber..." Dylan said, as the two sat talking.

"I just think he is going through some kind of '_**battle**_' in his mind." Dylan continued, hoping Dave would not come back anytime soon. It was not that he wanted Dave to be away or anything, but he thought AJ deserved better than another torrent of abuse she did not warrant. Even though he was a little over four foot, Dylan was a smart guy. He knew that Dave saw something in AJ the second he saved her, the two had learnt much from each other since being teamed together almost two years ago now. They had never really talked about Dave's wife, but Dylan knew it still haunted him to this very day.

"Well he might not like what Vince has just told me then..." AJ said causing Dylan to come from his thoughts, there was a look in her eyes that told him all he needed to know.  
"Do you want me to tell him?" Dylan said, hearing of Dave's outburst towards her when she had come to see them. Nodding, AJ said thanks and left; moments later Dave was back.

"Vince is up to his tricks again..." Dylan finally managed to say after the two had been in silence for sometime; in Dave's heart he already knew the answer to his next question.

"What? Or should I say who?" Dave finally managed to say, _**does my heart hate me this much?**_ Thought to himself.

"He thinks we should team up with AJ, she came to tell us..." Dylan began, trying to carefully get his words correctly. He could tell by Dave's silence he was angry, but it all needed to be said.

"Vince wants the three of us to come up with storylines and stuff..." Dylan continued, knowing Dave was not in the least bit happy.

"Fine." Was all Dave could manage as he got his stuff ready to go back to the hotel, wanting and needing his own time and space. Over the next few days until they had to go to tapings of ECW, Dave did his best to try work with the hand he had seemingly been given.

Dylan was not sure why Dave seemed to hate AJ so much, after all he had never spoken to the girl; not even when he saved her. But whatever the reason, Dave was adamant that he did not want to talk to her until he _**had**_ to talk to her. Once back in the comfort of his lonely hotel room, Dave finally allowed his pent up tears to fall. With his eyes tightly shut he was expecting to see his wife's face, but when all he saw was AJ's beautiful brown eyes he knew that he had fallen. Sighing deeply Dave felt lost, his heart had seemingly told him to go save her that night; he just never understood why. Sighing deeply Finlay resigned himself to the fact he had little choice in the matter and he would have to put up with his lot, not that his career had dealt him with a bad lot; he just was not sure he was ready to move on in his private life. Especially when he was being made to do it in such a forced and fake way as this, but maybe it would be Finlay's heart that would have the final say in things.

After a restless night Dave headed to the arena, praying his heart would be able to hold out enough to at least try and make things work. When things began going wrong for him, Dave knew his luck was out; as even getting dressed seemed too hard right now. As he reached the arena, Finlay's mood was black, but he still tried his best to make things work; if only for Dylan's sake. The two had seemingly become so close, for them to be parted would only hurt both even more.

"I guess Vince wanted me and Dave to show some signs of romance, maybe be like a step mom for you…" AJ began, not looking up for fear of her heart betraying her.

"You know what Vince is like Amber, anything is possible…" Dylan said softly, trying to second guess what Dave was thinking. Before he had the chance to say anymore, Finlay's anger had seemingly boiled over.

"Yeah well he has another thing coming then, there's no way in hell that'll happen…" Dave spat, his words seemingly cutting Dylan as much as AJ. Before he had the chance to continue, AJ cut him off; allowing her anger to rise.

"What did I do to you Finlay, have I hurt you that much that you would treat me like this?" AJ said as anger flashed in her soft brown eyes, hurt by Dave's words.

"Why the hell did you come to my rescue if this is what you feel?" Her pain was now obvious to both Dave and Dylan, and before she turned to leave her tears began to fall as she spoke once more.

"You should have just left me…" Within seconds of leaving AJ's tears were falling, without giving either man the chance to stop her she was running for her life. She had no idea where she was going until she run into the solid and very large frame of Mark Henry, as was usual Tony Atlas was not too far behind. Back in their locker room, both Finlay and Dylan were stuck to their spots in silence; neither sure what to say. Then Dylan spoke, aware that Dave's anger could snap at any moment.

"Why do you hate Amber so much Dave?" Finlay sighed deeply, he did not hate AJ; far from it. It was just that his heart was not ready or prepared to feel the things he was right now, especially when AJ was so like his late wife.

"Because I see my late wife in her too much, everything about her reminds me of Carole..." Dave finally felt able to say, both wondering if she was okay.

"Do I remind you of the son you never had? Is that why we seemingly cannot make this team work?" Dylan said as the two men headed off to search for AJ, in truth Dylan already knew the answer; but he needed to hear it from Finlay himself.

"Yes, you both remind me of something that hurts me still so deeply; but I want this to work..." Finlay finally said, as the two headed towards the bowls of the arena.

"I'm sorry Mark..." AJ said, her voice making it all too aware that she was scared. AJ's mind had been firmly with Finlay, a man she clearly loved but felt she could not. She had not seen either Mark or Tony coming round the corner, almost taking pleasure in her fear.

"Well look what we have here Mark, Finlay's _**girlfriend**_…" No matter how hard AJ's tears were falling or how scared she was right now, there was something about Tony's words that made her tremble in a good way. There was something about being called his girlfriend that seemed to delight AJ, lord only knows why after how he had been treating her.

"Where's you boyfriend AJ?" Mark sneeringly asked but did not expect an answer, trying to find her voice AJ whimpered slightly. Still trying to stop herself thinking about Dave in a way that would have made her mother blush, she had no way of knowing let alone stopping what was about to happen.

"What about Hornswoggle, is it fun playing Mommy?" Mark went on, letting out an evil laugh as he did so. It was not the laugh that scared AJ, it was the thought they had hurt Dylan.

"Give him a message for us when you see him…" Tony said, causing AJ to look to him and ignore Mark. Who began the beat down both men enjoyed giving, but the second they heard someone coming they were off like the cowards they clearly were. But now with a near lifeless AJ on the floor and an unsuspecting Matt Hardy to try help, the damage was clearly done. It was Dylan who heard Matt's cries for help first, unaware that it was AJ he was trying to help.

"Dave!" Dylan cried out, as he rushed to AJ's side; nearly knocking Matt out of the way as he did so.

"Amber, please be okay!" Dylan pleased as Matt tried to explain he had found her in this way, all that went through Finlay's mind was fear and regret. Dave's heart sank, he had caused this; this beautiful woman was hurt because of him. Reaching her side Dylan was already close to tears as AJ lay there unconscious, it took all of Dave's strength not to break down and tell her he loved her. He was already cursing himself as the help arrived, then as they took the short ambulance ride to the hospital Dave's only thought was that he got a chance to put things right. With AJ in ER Dave was left out in the waiting room with Dylan, the silence had been thick since both arrived. Both their minds were firmly with AJ, neither wanted to be the first to talk but both knew it would have to come sooner or later.

"Do you hate AJ this much Dave?" Dylan began, not caring if it made him angry or not. With those few words Dave's heart broke even more, hating AJ was the last thing he felt; he just did not know how to say that.

"It's not like that Dylan, quite the opposite in fact…" Dave finally said after a long moment of silence between the two, ruefully rubbing his chin. In truth Dave was sure Dylan knew he was in love with AJ, he hoped he would not have to go through the embarrassment of having to admit it; especially before he could find the right words to tell AJ herself. Before either man had the chance to continue their conversations the Doctor turned up, looking at the two men in front of him; hoping neither were the reason for AJ's injuries.

"Mr. erm?" The Doctor began, looking from Dylan to Finlay and then back again.

"Mr. Finlay, this is my son Dylan." Dave said without thinking, not looking to Dylan who must have been giving him a shocked look.

"Are you AJ's next of kin?" The Doctor asked, hoping to get the correct answer.

"She's my partner…" Dave said, again without thinking. It would not be something he thought about until later and even then he enjoyed how easy the words rolled off his tongue, the Doctor smiled as he spoke.

"Amber is fine, but she has a few bruises and a slight concussion. We would like to keep her in overnight just to make sure everything is ok, would you and you son like to see her?" The Doctor's words caused a fear and panic to set in with Dave, but he did not have long to allow it to fester as Dylan nodded and almost ran off to AJ's room; slowly followed by Dave.

"Amber!" Dylan cried as he rushed to her side, hugging her closely. To be fair even though AJ was hurting, seeing Dylan more than made up for the pain. But then Finlay walked in, seeing his sad eyes hurt AJ even more than she first thought; but she did not have time to argue the fact of him being there as the Doctor spoke.

"Your partner and his son wanted to see you, I'm sure you will be happy to see them…" As soon as the words had left the Doctor's mouth, AJ's pain softened and her heart began to mend. She could not explain it, but something about hearing Finlay being called her partner caused AJ's heart to miss a beat.

"Are you okay, I was so scared when I saw you hurt…" Dylan said as he hugged her and got hugged back from AJ, who was still trying to stop her overactive imagination from making her blush.

"I'm a little sore Dylan, but I am okay thank you. How are you both?" AJ replied, wishing Finlay would move closer. As if he could read her thoughts, Dave moved closer; wanting to say so much but realising the words would not come yet.

"We are okay, aren't we Dad?" Dylan said, looking to Finlay; who had been unable to look at AJ since walking in. Dylan sensed this and made his excuses to leave, hoping that leaving the two alone to talk would be the right choice.

"My partner, is that part of the storyline you did not want Finlay?" AJ said, half in anger; half because she wanted to hear him tell her no. Somewhere in her heart AJ longed to hear Finlay call her his girlfriend, but after all he had said surely this would never happen. Shrugging his shoulders, Dave still was unable to look up. Sighing deeply was all that alerted AJ to the fact he had heard her question, taking a deep breath she needed to ask and indeed know.

"Why do hate me so much, especially when you saved me?" AJ finally found her voice, biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Is that what I've made you think AJ?" Dave finally said, looking up into her sad brown eyes for the first time since he saved her. All she could do was nod, more than a little aware of the temper he had.

"Oh Amber, I am so sorry; that isn't what I think at all, far from it." Dave said softly, moving to the bed and gently sitting close to AJ's side. Almost without thinking AJ took Dave's hand, not wanting to let go again.

"It's just that you remind me so much of my late wife Carole, it is hard for me to forget..." Finlay continued to say, thankful she had not let go of his hand.

"I understand that Dave, but it is just a storyline you know?" AJ said sadly, wishing in truth that it was not. In her heart she wanted him to love her, but in her mind she was already trying to make herself believe that he would never. But of course, her heart knew different; the way he had looked at her told her of that fact.

"But I am not sure that is all I want it to be Amber..." Dave said honestly, looking up into her soft brown eyes. There was a glimmer of something in them the moment he had spoken, could she want him as much as he did her.

"One step at a time Dave, baby steps okay?" AJ said, seemingly aware that Dave was seeing self-doubt in both their eyes. Rushing back in Dylan was all for chattering away, but stopped quickly when he felt the change in the atmosphere.

"Is everything okay guys?" Dylan always hated wrestling for this, every time he seemingly found himself people that liked and accepted him for who he was; the damn storylines changed and he was left out in the cold again. In truth Dylan's life had not been a great one, not that he could have really expected much difference when he was a dwarf. He had never really fit in and became a wrestler for that simple fact that, by doing something he was good at he could make money and be part of something. But even in wrestling, Dylan had trouble fitting in and would often find himself very alone and unwelcomed. That is why when he was given this storyline with Finlay he had felt happy, but when AJ came on the scene Dylan knew there could be trouble ahead. But that was not totally a bad thing, Dylan saw the look that occurred between Dave and AJ; there was no denying they both felt something for each other. Dylan liked AJ, the two seemingly got on like a house on fire; and that was the thing that bothered Dylan most... if (and when, as they often did) things went wrong, Dylan would loose someone he cared deeply about.

"Everything is fine Dylan, we just need to start again I think." Dave said softly, as he looked to Amber, who still had hold of his hand. Softly she smiled at Dylan and then, with a gentle squeeze of his hand; she looked to Dave. In her heart AJ knew that her heart belonged to Dave, something about him made her feel safe.

As AJ slept, Dave sat close by her side and looked on as Dylan rested in the chair across the room from them both. Finlay thought about all that had led him to this moment and how he had very nearly lost it all, it had been such a hard road for all concerned that his only worry now was that their storylines would changed; Dave knew Vince almost as well as anyone and sometimes things would changed at the drop of a hat because of Vince. As AJ shifted, Dave looked over to this beautiful woman sleeping by his side. For the first time since he could remember Dave was happy, he did not need to lie to himself about how happy he was; because he really was happy. Although they say that the Irish are very lucky by nature, in his life Finlay had not been too lucky; especially when it came to love. When he had lost Carole and his unborn son, Dave had lost his smile; his eyes were dull and lifeless. But now as he looked to Dylan; and then Amber, things began to look brighter for the man who loves to fight. With something of a new lease of life Finlay felt ready and able to not only love again but also be ready to be a real father, with love in his heart Dave was sure that his Irish eyes would smile again.


End file.
